


Messy Business

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Half an hour ago, Marcia told me she wanted a fic from me before the end of the weekly chat.  Mission accomplished!





	Messy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Daniel was sulking. Jack could tell by the way his shoulders were hunched and his arms were wrapped tightly round his chest. The fact that he was walking briskly ten paces ahead of Jack and resolutely ignoring any attempts to speak to him was a bit of a give-away too. Dammit, it wasn't as if the ritual had been Jack's idea. Admittedly, he'd suggested that Daniel go along with it, but that was what Daniel did. It was his **job** to make nice with the natives. How was Jack supposed to know that the tribe's welcoming ceremony would involve Daniel being publicly stripped naked and smeared with a substance that looked remarkably like jello? Speaking of which, the squelching noises Daniel was making as he walked probably weren't helping his mood any. 

When they reached the DHD, Daniel punched in the chevrons and stalked up the steps and through the wormhole without a word. Sam and Teal'c glanced at Jack sympathetically before disappearing through the event horizon too. Jack raised his eyes to the heavens in a mute entreaty, then followed his team home. By the time he arrived on the ramp in the gate room at the SGC, Daniel had already vanished. 

"I sent Dr Jackson to take a shower," General Hammond told him. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in the briefing room so you can explain what happened to him, Colonel?" 

A rather excruciating three quarters of an hour later, Jack had been released from the debriefing and was on his way to Daniel's apartment. The younger man had already made his escape from the mountain by the time Jack was finished with the General, and Jack knew he would have to work fast if he was going to get back in his archaeologist's good graces. He made a stop at a grocery store on the way, and arrived at Daniel's front door, both heart and bag in hand. 

"Oh, it's you," Daniel said on seeing his visitor. Not a good start, but at least he turned round and walked away rather than slamming the door in Jack's face. Jack watched him stalk into the kitchen, but didn't follow him, instead moving purposefully towards the bedroom. It didn't take him long to prepare his surprise and, when he was ready, he called out in his most alluring tone, "Oh, Daniel? Would you come in here a moment?" 

For a minute Jack thought Daniel wasn't going to respond, but then curiosity obviously got the better of him. Daniel entered the bedroom to find Jack reclining, completely naked, on his bed, waving a can of whipped cream suggestively in his direction. 

"Jack, I just got clean!" he protested. 

"Well, come here and let's get you dirty again," Jack ordered with a wicked grin. Daniel's answering chuckle was music to his ears, and then suddenly his arms were full of horny archaeologist. "I knew you'd never be able to resist me," he teased smugly, then pulled the top off the whipped cream and commenced his attack.


End file.
